Screams of Agony
by Musical Hannah 100
Summary: Jack's team is dead thanks to the Master. Only Ianto is left. Until now... ONE SHOT


**A/N I came up with this idea when I was talking with a friend about killing things with a chainsaw.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood : ( Or the Master.**

**Screams of Agony**

Jack tried to sit up with a huge intake of breath, attempting to thrash about but failing to do so due to the chains around his arms and legs. He looked around and saw the last member of his team unconscious and tied to a chair, stripped down to his boxers.

"Ianto…" he whispered, horrified.

"I understand why you kept him around, Jack!" the Master cried gleefully, "He's _very _pretty."

"Why is he here?" Jack asked, "You didn't bring the others here, you just killed them and showed me pictures, why can't you do that?!"

"Because _this…_" the Master pulled out a knife and slashed Ianto's cheek, causing him to wake with a gasp of pain, "Is much better!"

Jack closed his eyes and looked away quickly.

"What would you rather, Jacky boy?" the Master asked over Ianto's screams of agony. Jack flinched, "That you see everything that happens and be able to help him in the end, or look away now, hear everything, imagine everything and not be allowed to help him afterwards?"

Jack reluctantly opened his eyes and looked towards Ianto. If it was possible for him to help afterwards, he would, no matter what. What he saw made his eyes tear up.

As well as the scratch along Ianto's cheek, he had completely lost all the skin on one hand.

"After the initial pain, I numb the area. That way he won't pass out. It wouldn't do for that to happen, now would it?"

Jack blinked away the tears and refused to look at the Master. He pointed his laser screwdriver (LS) at Ianto's other hand, and Jack saw the look of complete and utter agony as the skin slowly disintegrated and Ianto tried to not scream, but failed. Jack felt his heart rip in two as he realised what the Master would make him do to stop Ianto from hurting.

The Master closed in on Ianto and slowly ran the LS from the top of Ianto's jaw to his chin, tearing the skin off as he went. Ianto's screams were gradually growing weaker due to the strain on his vocal cords. Tears were running down Jack's face, but he willed himself to not look away.

The Master smirked as he pocketed the LS and whipped out a knife. Jack flinched away from it. So many memories… all bad…

He plunged the knife into Ianto's stomach and he gasped in pain. The Master stared into Ianto's eyes as he twisted it. When he pulled it off, blood started to slide down and drip onto the floor until the Master sealed and numbed the wound.

"I know just what to do with you now." he whispered into Ianto's ear. He tried to whimper, but ended up wincing in pain as his vocal cords burnt.

He placed the knife on the unscathed cheek and quickly swiped down, cutting down to the bone. The piece of now dead skin fell to the floor as Ianto attempted to scream. The knife was brought down to the disintegrated hand. He sliced down quickly, cutting clean through the bone and did the same to the other hand.

He then cut off Ianto's legs, just above the knee. The blood was gushing out, and the Master took his time healing and numbing each decapitated area. He then stabbed Ianto quickly in the chest, narrowly missing his heart. He quickly healed it and dropped a gun with two bullets. He unchained Jack then ran out of the room.

Jack picked up the gun and walked slowly over to Ianto. The look of acceptance in Ianto's eyes, mixed with pure agony made Jack's heart tear. He lifted the gun to Ianto's head and shot. It echoed and he fell to the floor, his eyes blank. Jack lifted the gun to his own head and another shot rang. _Please be my last life. _Jack thought.

The bullet shot through the blowfish's head and it fell to the floor. The girl who had been held hostage ran to Gwen's arms. Ianto spun around and saw Jack standing there.

When Jack saw Ianto, tears blurred his vision and images flashed through his mind. He blinked them away and saw Ianto's look of confusion and totally unscarred face, with all his limbs in tact.

"Ianto…" he whispered before hugging Ianto tight, "You're okay." and for the first time in hundred's of years, Jack broke down and cried in another's arms.


End file.
